1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to media trays for imaging devices and more particularly to sensing the position of a sheet restraint in a media tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices, such as laser printers, form images on sheets of media. The media is stacked in media trays. Media is available in multiple widths and lengths, and many media trays have user-adjustable sheet restraints to accommodate this variation.
It is helpful for the imaging device to know the size of the media so that, for example, the print job may be correctly sized to fit on the media. Existing sheet restraint sensing systems use optical sensors or electrical contact sensors that may fail due to accumulated paper dust. What is needed is a sheet restraint sensing system that is robust against contamination by paper dust.